


Trick Or Treat

by SwinginSass



Series: Holiday Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: Amelia Walters did not expect to meet the former Winter Soldier or disagree with her boss, Tony Stark, this Halloween. And yet somehow that happened. All while she was in an inflatable T Rex costume.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Holiday Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, just borrowing them for a little.

**Premise:** This story takes place after Captain America: Civil War. The team still argued about the Accords, but when Bucky was accused of the bombing at the UN, Steve went to Tony and the rest of the team. Steve told Tony what he knows about Bucky and his parents (like a grown-up). Tony was angry and stormed off. Steve found Bucky in Amsterdam and tried to bring him in, but T’Challa attacked them. Sam and Steve protect Bucky from the new King, but they were captured and taken in. While in custody, Bucky was comprised by Zemo. Tony saw his struggle to resist the code words and realized that as angry as he is at Bucky, the man had no control over his actions. 

Stopping his rampage, Steve, Tony and Bucky headed to Siberia to stop the reactivation of the other super soldiers. When they arrive, the soldiers were already dead and Zemo played the tape, attempting to destroy the Avengers from within. However, as the secret had already been revealed, they did not fight amongst themselves and were able to stop him. T’Challa witnessed what happens and offered to help Bucky. 

Bucky was put into cryogenic sleep until Princess Shuri was able to remove the trigger words from his mind. This took three months. Bucky remained in Wakanda for another month during which time Shuri made him a new arm. During that time, the Avengers helped to redraft the Sokovia Accords, addressing their concerns and conceding some points. At this point, Steve convinced him to come to New York. Tony gave him a room and made sure he has everything he needs, but they rarely spoke – Bucky from his guilt over what he did to Tony’s parents and Tony from his lingering pain. Bucky was still struggling to find his place with the Avengers.

Which brings us to the afternoon on Halloween, about three months after he’d moved in. Bucky was returning from a lonely walk in the cool autumn breeze, getting on the elevator. 

~~~

Amelia kept an eagle eye on her eight charges, ages four to seven. They may not have had any candy yet, but they were vibrating with excitement. After all, it wasn’t everyday that Tony Stark himself set up a haunted house (kid friendly, she prayed) on the 60th floor for the kids in the Avengers Tower daycare. The last couple years, Dr. Stark had paid for the kids to go to a pumpkin patch, but this year, he wanted to do something on site.

With her, there was a witch, a cat, Elsa from Frozen and five members of the Avengers. Well technically there were two Ironman, a Captain America, a Black Widow and a Hawkeye, at least she thought he was Hawkeye. It seemed to be a combination of a Hawkeye and Robin Hood costume.

“Alright everyone, the elevator will be here in a minute,” Amelia called for their attention. Remember when we get to the haunted house that you need to hold your buddy’s hand and listen to everything I say.” The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to reveal an empty car save one man. He must have been outside, his cheeks beneath his stubble rosy from the cool autumn breeze, a baseball cap low on his head over his shoulder length dark brown hair and leather gloves on. He was exceptionally built, muscles visible through his red Henley and open jacket. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn’t focus the necessary brain power to figure out how she knew him at the moment.

All of her thoughts disappeared as he raised his gaze to meet hers. His grey blue eyes were intense, taking in everything. And beautiful, she just wanted to stare into them for hours, feel that intensity focused on her. Now though, they were filled will confusion, as he took in her outfit. She couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t everyday you saw a T-rex getting on an elevator. Her blow up dinosaur costume was always a big hit with the kids. The adults tended to find it hilarious or ridiculous. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he thought, so she forced her mind back to the kids. “Everybody on, hurry now.” In the jostling, Amelia ended up against the back wall, inflated tail bumping the increasingly attractive man. “Sorry,” she murmured, blushing wildly though thankfully no one could see it.

The elevator closed and the madness increased. The excitement of eight children was reverberating off the elevator walls in a cacophony of noise. 

“What’s your costume sir?” Gabriella, dressed as Black Widow, asked the man cowering in the corner. Amelia didn’t blame him for cowering, if she wasn’t the wrangler of this group, she’d be hiding too. She was surprised she even heard the question.

“Gabriella, remember we don’t talk to strangers.” Amelia felt bad saying it, she didn’t want the man to think it had anything to do with him. But it was an important lesson for the kids to know.

Gabriella gave her a disdainful stare, “he’s not a stranger Miss Amelia, he’s Sergeant Bucky.”

Amelia’s mouth dropped open. Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes. Formerly the Winter Soldier, Hydra’s deadliest assassin. There had been so many rumours since he’d moved into the tower, but few people had seen him. Spotting the Avengers wasn’t uncommon – most lived on the upper levels and though they had their own entrance, they often used the front doors and the staff elevators. It was a boost in morale whenever one of Earth’s heroes was seen. But Bucky tended to keep to himself, staying on the private floors or at least keeping out of sight. This was the first time Amelia had seen him in person. “I apologize Sergeant Barnes.”

“It’s alright,” his voice was rough, but gentle. Directly his attention to Gabriella, “I don’t have a costume.”

She looked heartbroken, “how will you go trick or treating with no costume?”

Sergeant Barnes gave her a kind smile, “I haven’t been trick or treating in a very long time.”

Gabriella grabbed his hand – Amelia saw the flinch he suppressed, her heart breaking at his reaction to simple human touch. How he had been mistreated. “You can come with us. Mr. Stark promised to have candy at the haunted house.”

“Gabriella, that’s very sweet, but I am sure Sergeant Barnes has plans.”

“Please,” she asked, lower lip stuck out in a way that Amelia knew from experience to be hard to say no to. Amelia could see it in his eyes the moment he capitulated. Gabriella cheered at his nod and reported her success to her friends.

“That’s very kind of you Sergeant,” Amelia said.

He gave her a half smile, more of a grimace. “Call me Bucky.”

“I’m Amelia,” she offered as the elevator doors opened, the area beyond dark. The kids all fell silent, nerves spiking. Amelia softened her voice, “time for everyone to get out. Don’t be afraid.” They shuffled off, eyes searching the darkness. 

“Welcome!” a voice boomed over the speaker. Most of the kids screamed, one or two laughed. Amelia jumped, bumping into Bucky with a squeak and throwing her off balance, not uncommon in this cumbersome costume. He caught her with his metal arm, righting her position, then dropping his hand and stepping back like she was on fire. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, hating that she made him uncomfortable. He didn’t have a chance to speak, not that she was sure he would, as the voice echoed throughout the hallway again.

“Come this way. Risk the unknown horrors and advance.” No one moved. Amelia stepped in front and started leading the ways, kids bunched up behind her and Bucky at the rear, Gabriella grabbing his flesh hand. Amelia’s heart melted.

Thankfully there weren’t anymore surprises – the lights flickered a bit and the voice, which she realized was Tony Stark, laughed a few times. At the end of the hall, a double door stood closed with the sign “Enter At Your Peril”.

“What do we do Miss Amelia?” Micah asked.

“What do you guys think? Do you want to see what Dr. Stark set up for you?” There were hesitant nods and she bit back a laugh. Pushing the door open, the laughter bubbled out of her. It was wonderful. The room was filled with bales of hay and pumpkins, stations for apple bobbing, pumpkin carving and other crafts scattered around the room. And the candy – it was everywhere. There was even a life size gingerbread house, big enough for the kids to go in to. “Have fun.” The kids cheered and ran in, leaving Amelia and Bucky at the door.

Amelia peeked at him, “if you want to leave Bucky, the kids would understand.”

He was quiet, standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. She was sure he would disappear and was surprised when he quietly said, “I’ll stay.” It was good thing as Gabriella ran over the next moment and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the candy. She handed him bar after bar of chocolate, watching to make sure he tucked them in his pockets. Amelia laughed as his jacket pockets became stuffed.

Turning her attention to some of the other kids, she heading to the apple bobbling barrels to help them. After plucking one out with their teeth, there was a table where they could drizzle them with caramel or chocolate and cover in candy. They were all quickly sticky with sugar but wonderfully happy. 

“Miss Amelia! Miss Amelia!” Felix yelled, “come see my pumpkin.”

She joined them at the pumpkin carving table, Bucky helping them by removing the tops so that they could spoon out the guts. Looking at Felix’s pumpkin, “what a great…,” she raised her eyes to Bucky’s for a hint. A ghost he mouthed. “A great ghost.”

“Sergeant Bucky, can you carve me a kitty?” Ming asked sweetly, her own cat ears a little lopsided. Bucky nodded, pulling the scooped out pumpkin towards him and getting to work. 

Amelia moved to walk behind to watch, but he stopped her with a roguish grin. “No peeking Amelia.” She felt her knees weaken at that smile, for a second she could picture the man he’d been before Hydra. In no time at all, he spun the pumpkin back around. They were all awestruck. There was a branch carved across the opening with a cat perched gracefully on it. The detail for a pumpkin was so fine, especially in such a short time. 

“Me next!” called Beckett. 

“Me too!”

After about 15 minutes, he’d completed all the requests, the kids fawning over their pumpkins, and he stood to join her.

“I think you’ve found a new career,” she teased.

“It’s probably the least violent use of a knife I’ve ever done.” Amelia snorted at his dark humour. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about that.”

“Why not? If we have to choose between laughing and crying about our past, isn’t it better to laugh,” she offered. 

He observed her seriously, “you’re a very positive person.”

Amelia shrugged as best as she could in her costume, “I do try to be. It’s easy on a day like today when the kids are all so happy and I get to hang out as my favourite thing in the world. I can’t guarantee it on a tantrum day.” He gave her a confused look. “The kids all feed off each other. If one has a temper tantrum, inevitably most of them will. On those days, I lock myself in my bedroom with a bottle of wine and ignore my roommates.”

“Roommates,” Bucky sighed with a knowing look.

“I imagine having the Avengers as roommates must be an interesting experience.”

“Steve hovers like a mother hen. Now I know how he must have felt before the serum.” Amelia giggled at the thought. “The others mostly leave me alone. Stark,” pain flashed across his eyes, “avoids me.”

“That sounds lonely.”

“It’s better this way. I’m used to being alone.”

“Then why did you come with us Bucky?” The words slipped out without thought. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business,” she retracted her question quickly.

“The kids aren’t afraid of me.” She looked at him confused. “As soon as someone figures out who I am, there is a look of fear in their eyes. Uncertainty about what I will to do them. What I can do with this.” He raised his metal hand. “And if they are not afraid of me, they want something from me. Kids just accept me. They don’t see the monster.”

“You are not a monster,” she jumped in.

“You don’t know what I’ve done Amelia.” His voice was empty and she felt her heart break.

“No, I don’t, but I know that you were a victim.”

“I should have fought harder, been stronger.”

She laid her hand on his metal forearm, waiting until he looked at her. “Bucky, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You did fight back otherwise you wouldn’t be here now.” He shook his head so she tried a different tactic. “If it was someone else, you wouldn’t blame them. If I had been captured and forced…”

“Don’t say that.” Amelia was shocked by the agony in his voice. “You are too good. I don’t want to imagine…Hydra…,” his voice broke.

“I’m sorry Bucky. I didn’t mean to upset you. All I meant is that if it was someone else, you would not blame them so it’s okay to forgive yourself.” His grey-blue eyes were fixed on her, like he could see her face. She felt naked under his scrutiny. “I’m sorry,” she stammered, “I overstepped. It’s not my place to say anything.”

“Please don’t Amelia. I can’t explain how much your kindness has meant, that you let me near your kids. I haven’t felt able to talk so openly with anyone, not even Steve.”

“Maybe it’s the costume. No one can resist an inflatable T-rex,” she teased, though her voice was thick with emotion from his admission.

“Maybe,” he smiled, “but I think it is more likely the girl beneath the costume.”

Amelia blushed again. She was 30 years old, for Pete’s sake, she shouldn’t be blushing like a teenager at her first crush. Unfortunately, she couldn’t respond as Tony Stark burst into the room with his usual fanfare.

“Happy Halloween!” The kids all rushed over, excited to see one of their heroes.

Bucky looked towards Dr. Stark uncomfortably. “I’d better go.” 

From his behaviour now to his comments about his relationship with the man, Amelia knew she was missing something. But she knew she didn’t want this to be the end of her relationship with Bucky. “I hope I’ll see you at the party tonight Bucky.”

It might have been wishful thinking, but she thought there was a glimmer of reciprocation in his eyes as he murmured, “maybe.”

Suddenly the lights dropped and she turned to look. A light show started, though not one like she’d ever seen before. There were ghosts bobbing above, witches whizzing over the ceiling, zombies stumbling alone and more. The kids were jumping around, chasing after the lights and holograms. “Bucky isn’t it…” he was gone when she turned back.

“What do you think Rex?” cam from behind her.

Amelia clutched her heart, as best as she could with her tiny arms, and shrieked. “You startled me Dr. Stark.”

“I do like to surprise people. Now who is under there.”

She suddenly felt a little silly in her costume. “I’m Amelia Walters, sir. Thank you so much for settling this up. We’ve been having so much fun.”

“Mm.” He was looking at her with such a peculiar expression.

“What is it sir?” 

“You seem to have made quite the impression on our resident brainwashed assassin.”

Amelia’s mouth dropped, “I…ummm…Bucky was kind enough to come with us at the request of one of the children.” 

“I know, I heard.”

“What!”

“Friday is everywhere in the Tower. She is always listening for threats. And the Winter Soldier is a threat,” his expression hardened.

Amelia hesitated, but an irrational need to protect Bucky propelled her to speak. “Sir I don’t mean to offend, but I can’t imagine that you would allow a threat like the Winter Soldier in Stark Industries. You care too much about your employees. Bucky Barnes, on the other hand, is a threat a bit harder to manage.” 

“No matter what Capiscle says, Barnes is not the man he grew up with.”

“Of course not. How could he be after what he was forced to do.” She was careful with her words, not wanting to insult her boss. She may have though as he just kept looking at her. Panic caused words to spew out in a hurry, “I’m sorry Dr. Stark. I don’t know your history with Sergeant Barnes or the Winter Soldier. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s alright Rex. I like people who speak their minds, even to me.” He looked ready to leave, but spoke again dropping any façade. “I don’t blame Barnes for what he’s done, but I can’t seem to forgive him for what he took from me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t forgive himself either,” she offered. Her relationship with Bucky was non-existent, but she was confident in saying this.

He nodded, “fair enough. You’ve given me a lot to think about Miss Walters.” Amelia didn’t know how to respond, but thankfully she didn’t need to. “I’ll see you at the party tonight Rex. I need to go speak with the President and sort out some national security issues.”

Amelia awkwardly waved good-bye as he left. She had been working at Stark Industries for three years and in that time had never had more than a one word conversation with Tony Stark or the Avengers. Now in the span of an hour, she had comforted a super soldier and disagreed with her genius, billionaire, philanthropist, superhero boss. Tonight’s party was sure going to be interesting. She’d better do some research on Bucky and Dr. Stark’s history so she knew was she was getting into.

~~~

Amelia sipped her drink, back pressed against the wall. Unless her crowd was under ten years old, she felt rather uncomfortable surrounded by people. Her friends from the daycare were all there, but Kate and Jillian were tearing up the dance floor and Danesh was flirting pretty heavily with an intern from the biology lab. She probably would have left already if she wasn’t holding out an irrational hope that Bucky would come.

“Dr. Ellie Stattler, what a pleasure.”

Amelia startled at the greeting, “Dr. Stark.” He was dressed as a 1920s mobster, in a grey pinstripe suit, a black button down with a red tie and a fedora.

“Loving the costume.” As he identified, she was dressed as a character from one of her favourite movies, Jurassic Park. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a long sleeved dusty pink button down with the sleeves rolled up and the front tied in a knot. On her lower half, she had light beige shorts and a dark brown belt and on her feet, dark brown hiking boots. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with some of the front pieces loose. “I think I’m seeing a pattern. First a dinosaur and now a paleontologist.”

“Technically a paleobotanist,” Amelia shyly corrected with a grin.

Dr. Stark burst out laughing. “So a real dino girl,” he teased.

“That is an understatement,” a slightly more than tipsy Kate shouted, throwing her arm over Amelia’s shoulders. “This girl lives and breathes dinosaurs. It’s only a matter of time before she leaves us for the Museum of Natural History.”

Amelia elbowed Kate in the side, as she tottered back to the dance floor. “That’s not true sir. I’m very happy with my job.”

“Well, thank you but I agree with your friend. A Bachelor’s and Master’s degree in paleontology, followed by an education degree. What are you doing here?”

“How did you know that?”

“I know everything about my employees. Well Friday does. You should know that now.” True – after what he’d told her this afternoon, it wasn’t really a surprise. “So why are you here?”

“Honestly?” He nodded. “I had a mountain load of student debt when I finished and finding museum or outreach jobs are hard and most don’t pay well. Here I may not get to focus on teaching kids about dinosaurs, but I get to work with kids and I can frequently incorporate paleontology. And as I am sure you know, this is a great place to work.”

“Don’t praise him too much. Lord knows he doesn’t need a bigger ego,” a feminine voice joined in from behind Dr. Stark. Pepper Potts was gorgeous in a silver flapper dress, her red hair in a low bun and accented with a headpiece. 

“Pep, you wound me.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

“Poor you. Are you harassing this poor girl?” Amelia bit back a snicker at their banter. 

“How could you even think that? We’ve been discussing what a great place Stark Industries is. Pep, this is Amelia Walters from our daycare.”

“Miss Potts, it’s an honour to meet you,” Amelia stuck out her hand, in awe of the powerhouse that was Pepper Potts. 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Walters. Tony, I wanted to let you know that we’ve got an unexpected guest.” She nodded towards the east side of the room, where Bucky and Steve Rogers were standing.

“Would you look at that,” Dr. Stark said.

“He came,” Amelia whispered, shocked that he decided to come. In the five months that he’d been here, he hadn’t come to any of the Stark or Avengers events. It couldn’t have been for her though, she was sure. Captain Rogers must have convinced him to attend.

“It seems you made quite the impression Rex.” Amelia blushed at his knowing tone. “I assume you did some research on my family’s history with the Winter Soldier,” Tony stated, like he knew her answer.

She had and her heart broke for the man, both of them. She better understood the tension between them. “Yes sir. I’m so sorry.”

“And did it change your opinion on anything you said to Barnes or I this afternoon?”

She hesitated in responding, but hoped her voice was firm, “no, it didn’t.”

“Good. He’s going to need someone who won’t run away with the tough stuff.” 

“What…” she couldn’t even respond before Dr. Stark waved the two super soldiers over. Amelia saw them glance at each other, before making their way to them. Dr. Stark and Miss Potts were whispering to each other, but she couldn’t focus on their words. Her heart was pounding, nerves spiking. She had felt such a connection to Bucky that afternoon – what of it was all in her head, what if there was nothing there without the costume for protection and anonymity. Her eyes were cast to the ground as they joined the group, peaking up through her lashes.

“Hello Steve, Bucky,” Miss Potts welcomed them warmly.

“What a surprise to see you two here.” Amelia couldn’t tell from Dr. Stark’s tone how he was feeling about Bucky’s presence.

“I hope it’s alright Tony,” Captain Rogers said with a concerned glance towards Bucky, who was hanging back a few steps. 

“It’s a party, the more the merrier. I’m going to assume you had some help with your costumes,” he teased.

Amelia nearly giggled as Captain Rogers blushed. “Nat helped.”

Captain Rogers was ironically dressed as Superman – technically, Clark Kent transitioning to Superman, in dark slacks and a white shirt, half unbuttoned with a blue superman t-shirt beneath. To Amelia, everything seemed a size too small, not that she minded, nor did anyone else from the appreciative looks he was receiving. His startling blue eyes were framed with thick dark rimmed glasses. 

Bucky was dressed simply in a red and black checked flannel shirt and leather gloves, hair half up in a bun. He was the sexiest lumberjack she’d ever seen. His expression was closed off though, his feelings entirely hidden. 

“I assume you’re looking for your dino friend Barnes,” Dr. Stark asked. Both Amelia and Bucky’s eyes shot to him, Amelia’s in mortification and Bucky’s in what looked like warning. Seeming to enjoy his position of knowledge, he laughed, “well here she is, Amelia Walters.” She suddenly became the centre of attention, cheeks burning. “I don’t know what you would have done without me Tinman,” Bucky’s expression slipped into momentary surprise. “Next time you’re interested in a girl, make sure you know what she looks like under the costume.”

“Kill me now,” Amelia moaned under her breath, Dr. Stark laughing at her and Miss Potts sending her a look of sympathy.

“Hi Miss Walters, I’m Steve,” Captain America shook her hand.

“Hi,” she squeaked out. It felt like some horrible meet the parents. Steve was the overprotective dad making sure you were good enough for their kid. Dr. Stark was the older brother who lived only to embarrass you. And Miss Potts, the only sane one.

“Come on Cap. I want to introduce you to a few people.” Amelia didn’t want to feel any gratitude towards Dr. Stark after what he’d just done, but an escape from the group was ideal. “Now you two, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” And the gratitude was gone.

“Good-bye Dr. Stark,” she bit out.

“Call me Tony, Rex. I think we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other,” he waggled his eyebrows at her and walked away laughing with Miss Potts and Steve, who was glancing back concerned at Bucky.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two left behind. 

Amelia broke it first, “I’m so sorry Bucky. Dr. Stark, Tony, is such a whirlwind. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He had already admitted that he preferred to be alone and here she had brought so much attention on him.

“Don’t,” he took one of her hands in his flesh hand, her breath catching in her throat. “I’m not embarrassed. While I will never tell Stark, I am grateful that I didn’t have to spend the whole night trying to find you by your voice.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I almost asked Natasha to hack the employee files for a picture so I could find you.”

Amelia flushed with pleasure. Maybe the connection she had felt wasn’t one sided. “I was really hoping you would come tonight,” she admitted, taking a risk. She wanted to say more, but Tony was watching them with a grin across the room returning her mind to something that had just happened. “Can I ask a question? You don’t have to answer.” At his nod, she continued, “you looked surprised when Tony called you Tinman. Why?”

“Since I moved in, I think Stark has addressed me directly half a dozen times, always by my last name. In the span of one minute, he used my name and gave me a nickname. It’s odd.”

“I think it’s great.” Maybe something she’d said to Tony had meant something, as crazy of a thought that was. He shrugged, obviously uncertain about the man’s action. “I like your costume Bucky.”

“Nat said I had to come in costume.” His eyes panned over her, igniting a heat in her belly. “I like yours too, but why did you change from earlier?”

“It’s really hard to move around in that costume. The kids have a lot of fun with it though so it’s worth the inconvenience.”

“Who are you dressed as?”

“Dr. Ellie Stattler. She’s a character from Jurassic Park.” At his blank look, she offered, “it’s a movie.” He still didn’t recognize it. “You’ve never seen Jurassic Park?! It is one of my favourite movies. Not 100% accurate when it comes to the dinosaurs, especially the raptors, but it was the first dinosaur movie that I saw growing up. I was enamoured with the idea of seeing dinosaurs in real life, no matter how bad it turned out.” She suddenly realized how much of a tangent she’d gone off on. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” his gaze was endearing. “It’s something you love.”

She bit her lower lip uncertainly, “maybe we could watch it together one day?” 

He smiled, so slight that she may “I’d like that.”

“Do you want to go outside and get some air, talk?” she asked. It was hard to hear over the music or act natural under the distant supervision of the other Avengers. 

Seeing Tony, and Steve for that matter, staring at them, he nodded. Unfortunately, the closest access point to the balcony was across the dance floor, pulsing with dancers and alcohol fueled inhibitions. Amelia hesitated in advancing until Bucky’s flesh hand settled, heavy and warm on the small of her back. She tried to suppress the shiver of pleasure – he’d touched her before, but only through the inflated costume. He guided her through the crowd, most people parting before them whether it was from awe of his good looks, surprise at him being there or fear at his imposing being.

“Babe!” Danesh suddenly appeared in front of them and fearlessly or foolishly pulled her from Bucky’s hold, landing a smacking kiss on her cheek. “Who’s your delicious friend Ami?” 

“I’ll tell you later!” she shouted over the pounding music, doubting that he would remember in the morning anyways. Reaching for Bucky’s hand, she pulled him away, finally making it to the balcony which was thankfully empty, a bit too cold for the inebriated crowd.

Amelia breathed in the cool October air, happy to escape. Facing Bucky, she said, “I’m sorry about him.”

Bucky’s face was stony as he asked, “is he your boyfriend?”

 _Was he jealous?_ “Danesh?” she laughed. “God no. We work together at the daycare. Besides we don’t play on the same team, he’s gay.”

He didn’t look pleased by her denial. “I shouldn’t have asked that.” He walked over to the railing, looking out at the city. Amelia joined him, letting him work through his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have come tonight. I should have just enjoyed meeting you and left it at that.”

“Why?” she pushed.

“I am not good for you,” his voice was adamant.

“I don’t care,” she countered. Whatever this turned out to be, she wasn’t giving it up without a fight. 

“You don’t know…”

Amelia interrupted, “I know about Tony’s family.” He blanched and went to step back, but she grabbed his hand. “It was not your fault Bucky, it doesn’t change anything to me.”

“How can you say that!” he shouted. She did her best not to flinch, but he noticed – sorrow crossing his expression. “I have killed people Amelia, you don’t understand,” he whispered brokenly, dropping her hand and sliding down the railing to sit on the ground. 

What should she do? He was right – she could never really understand what he went through. She could walk away right now with a memory of a lovely afternoon with a handsome gentleman. But she didn’t want to. Amelia knelt beside him, hand on his knee and the other cupping his cheek to make him look at her. “You’re right Bucky. I don’t understand. You went through hell and survived. You’re a hero and I’m not going anywhere.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I know you don’t believe me, but I am going to keep saying it until you believe me.”

“Are you real?” he whispered, as he brushed a lock of hair from her cheek lowering his knees so she could move closer.

“Bucky,” she murmured softly, leaning into his caress. He curled his fingers around the nape of her neck, pulling her gently in. Her heart raced in anticipation, her breath quickening, as her eyes fluttered shut. His lips brushed against hers once, twice, three times before settling on hers. His lips were soft and tender, and she couldn’t prevent the whimper that escaped at the chaste kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him close.

“Whooo! Go Tinman!” They sprung apart at Tony’s shout. Looking towards the window, they saw Steve and Pepper both elbowing him.

Amelia felt her cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment. Bucky wasn’t much better off. 

“We had better go inside. I doubt they’ll leave us alone now.” He stood up, pulling her to her feet. “If you want to leave, I understand,” Amelia could hear the nerves in his voice.

Amelia went up on her tiptoes, kissing him tenderly. “I already said I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go face the music.” She was rewarded with a glowing smile from Bucky and he laced their fingers together.


End file.
